


I'll always be there

by Zekroudon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Final Battle, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Motherly love, Peacock Emilie Agreste, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, sentimonsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekroudon/pseuds/Zekroudon
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir are facing against Hawkmoth and Mayura in the Agreste mansion. They know who the villains are, how will Adrien react? When they're against a wall, at the mercy of their nemesis, an unexpected ally arrives to the rescue. Will it be enough to finally end the war and save Paris once and for all.* There isn't anything too bloody, but they get hurt so I preferred to mark it with graphic depiction of violence just in case.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	I'll always be there

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfic, so it may be a little messy, and it wasn't beta-read. English is not my first language so there may be a few mistakes here and there.

For years, we’ve been looking for Hawkmoth, to finally stop him and bring back peace to Paris. With akumas nearly daily since I met Plagg, fighting monsters become part of my life, part of me. That ring gave me a freedom that I seriously needed. It gave me a mask that I’m thankful for now that we’re here.

We’ve been fighting for what feels like hours, no one really gaining an upper hand. Neither Ladybug or I used our powers yet since we may not be able to leave to recharge. Luckily, it’s just us against Mayura and Hawkmoth, no akumas. Ladybug and Chat Noir against the world, like always. I know where we are fighting. I know what it probably means for the two villains’ identities, but I keep those thoughts far in the back of my head. We can’t afford to lose now, for me, for Ladybug, my friends and Paris.

Deep down, I always knew that something was wrong in my relationship with my father, but I never thought it was that bad, that rotten.

Mayura throws her fan towards me, but I dodge it by jumping back next to my partner. We’re near the center of my f… Mr. Agreste’s office. A smirk spreads across the man’s face and before we can do anything, the ground crumbles beneath our feet. With one hand, I hold Ladybug close and with the other, I extend my staff towards the ground to slow our fall. We land on some kind of metal floor. Back to back with my partner, I keep my guard up for a potential attack of our nemesis. 

Once the dust settles, I see that we are in a large room apparently hidden under the manor. A single bridge leads to some kind of container surrounded by bushes and white butterflies… probably not yet corrupted akumas. I don’t know how, but Mayura and Hawkmoth are already standing next to that… thing. It seems to be emitting some sort of noise, akin to life supports in hospitals. I don’t like it, I really don’t. One look to my friend and I know that she’s feeling the same way. It was a trap and we walked right into it. The whole picture is creepy and it sends shivers down our spines.

We walk slowly towards them staff in hand and yoyo spinning. I keep looking for other traps or an akumatized victim helping them, but nothing. Only us, a weird machine and those damn butterflies. They don’t make a move, like if they’re waiting for us. I really hate it. We’re always been only reacting, never attacking first. Once we get near the end of the bridge, the panel on top of the machine opens, revealing the body of a woman. I don’t know if she’s in a coma or if she’s dead, but… it’s…

_Mom_.

Golden blond hair, a white jacket adorned by a red flower, she’s just as I remember her. She looks… serene, calm, as if she was only sleeping…

My vision blurs. The air in my throat burns. My knees start to shake and I drop to the ground. My hands are in my hair, trying to tear it apart. It hurts. Everything hurts. He kept her down here. Never told me anything. He terrorized Paris for years. Manipulated me, my friends, everyone, to akumatize them. He’s a monster. He’s my father. Nathalie… She was the only woman left in my life after Mom disappeared. All this time, the two miraculouses we were looking for were under my nose. The signs were there, I was just too blind, too stubborn, or maybe too hopeful. I wanted a loving family, instead, I got two cold manipulative monsters. Why me? What did I do wrong to deserve all this? Am I really bad luck incarnate? I’m a literal black cat after all… What if… What if Ladybug gets hurt because of me…? What if she dies? I won’t be able to bring her back… I can only destroy… kill… bring bad luck…

A warm hand caresses my back. I look up and a blurry Ladybug is crouched next to me looking at me reassuringly with her bluebell eyes. She gives me a small smile… Maybe I’ll be alright… I manage to stand up, even if I’m still weak and shaking and everything’s just a blur. I try to concentrate on my breathing to calm down, but it seems that… monster has another plan.

"All this time, I only wanted to bring back my wife. You could have spared Parisians so much suffering if you just handed me your miraculouses. Now, you’ll give them to me, says Hawkmoth.

\- Never. There is always a price to pay for a wish, who knows what it will be to bring your wife back? I’m sorry, but I can’t allow it, answered calmly Ladybug.

\- If not for me, do it for Adrien, I know you care a lot for him. He always wanted his mother back…

\- Lies… Adrien may have wanted his mother back… but neither he or she would want anyone to suffer for it, I weakly stated.

\- What do you even know about how my son feels? You’re just a mangy alley cat without a home!

\- What does either of you know about how I… Adrien feels? You lock him up in his bedroom, forbid him from spending time with his friends, fill his time with photoshoots, fencing, Chinese lessons… He hates it, all of it! You are an excuse of a father! You don’t even love him!

\- Liar!"

Hawkmoth ran forward and hit us both with his cane sending us flying. I managed to land without hurting myself more, but she wasn’t as lucky. Her back hit the fence and she let out a small groan before shutting her eyes. I run and crouches next to her. Lowering my head to hers, I listen to her respiration. I can’t help but smile a little as I feel her breath on my skin. She’s alive. She’s still with me. She groans again and opens her eyes a little.

"Are you ok, bugaboo?

\- I’ve seen worse… Watch out!"

Hawkmoth is watching us again with that smirk on his face. He steps forward. I try to back him off by hitting him with my staff, but I’m slower than he is. He opens the top of his cane, releasing a purple butterfly that he sends directly towards me. Crap, if it touches me, it’s over. I’m too much of a mess right now…

Before the butterfly can get to me, a blue bird flies in and swallows it whole.

What? Since when do birds eat akumas? Hawkmoth turns to Mayura but she looks as surprised as we are. My cat ears twitch as I hear steps behind me and I turn around. One of Bunnyx’s white portal is opened and a silhouette is stepping out of it. Once she’s out of the light, I can more precisely see her. A woman wearing a blue feathery dress akin to Mayura’s, though her hair is longer and gold spirals with deep royal. The peacock brooch proudly resting on her chest. The bird flies to her and lands on her shoulder. It is a sentimonster. She looks way nicer, less mean than Mayura. She walks slowly towards me and I don’t know what to do. If she came through one of Bunnyx’s portals, it must mean that she’s a good guy, right?

She crouches next to me and caresses my cheek with her hand, a loving look in her eyes… like Mom used to…

"Émilie, asks Hawkmoth, with more uncertainty than I’ve ever heard from the man with and without a costume.

\- You."

Her expression fades to one of disgust and anger. She turns to him and stands up. Looking him straight in the eyes, she adds:

"Don’t you dare say that you are doing this for me, nor for Adrien. I don’t know everything that happened, but I won’t let a madman like you threaten Paris and my son.

\- But… I want to repair our family… to bring you back… to make Adrien happy, says Hawkmoth.

\- You’re lying, Gabriel. You’re doing this because you can’t move on. You’ve become so blind that you can’t even see that you’ve been fighting against your own son all this time.

Ladybug, now standing up next to me, looks at me a bit surprised, but she takes my hand in hers and tightens reassuringly.

\- With the black cat and the ladybug miraculouses, I can fix everything, bring you back and we’ll have a happy family. I won’t stop, I’ve gone too far to give up, no one will stop me!

Mayura walks to him and stands next to her boss, an unsure expression that quickly shifts to its usual cruel stare.

\- I will protect my son, no matter the cost, even from you. I knew you weren’t the best father, but never would I have known that you were that much worse."

She picks a feather from her fan and drops it on my staff. A heap of blue bubbles appears in front of me before slowly morphing into a huge quadruped. After a few seconds, its fur turns pitch black, with piercing green eyes. A black panther, and a big one. A blue mask appears on my face, like Hawkmoth’s or Mayura’s, but instead of the cold and uneasy feeling akumatized victims usually felt, I feel warm, safe and in control. Suddenly, I hear her soft voice in my head.

"Don’t worry Adrien, I’m here now. I won’t let anything happen to you or your lady. I’m so proud of you... I would have explained to you what a sentimonster is, but you probably know thanks to Nathalie and your father. I’ll take care of your father, while you and Ladybug take her brooch before she destroys my sentimonsters."

The bird takes flight and start eating butterflies that are floating around, too close to Hawkmoth. I’d rather not be akumatized right now… My mother steps towards him while I tell the plan to my partner with a simple look, which we’ve grown quite good at after nearly three years of fighting akumas.

Staff and yoyo in hand, Ladybug, the panther and I jump to Mayura. She’s rapidly overwhelmed by the numbers of opponents and I quickly shouts "Cataclysm" to activate my power and destroy her fan. Weaponless, she can’t send any amoks to create sentimonsters either. The sentimonster pins her to the ground. Ladybug wastes no time before snatching the miraculous. Her transformation drops, revealing Nathalie’s angry expression that quickly turns to fear when she realizes that there is nothing protecting her from the huge predator anymore. My partner opens her yoyo and stores the miraculous inside. She hugs me before turning towards the other fight happening. She calls for her lucky charm. A single ring falls into her hands. She slides it on her finger.

"Your lucky charm proposed to you before I ever could, how heartbreaking, I say to lighten the mood.

\- Chat… the only boy who I want to propose to me is already in front of me, he always has, but now is not the time. We have to help your mother."

I don’t even take time to fully absorb what she just said before heading towards them with my lady. We both hear the first warnings of our miraculouses.

Meanwhile, my mother and Hawkmoth are walking in a circle facing each other, reminding me of cowboys. They both wait for the first one to make a move.

"How did you never realize that you were fighting your own son? You really thought that keeping a teenager in his bedroom was a good idea? I agreed to homeschool him, not imprison him!

\- One of my akumas dropped him from a building and he never transformed… I had to free Ladybug to save him from a certain death… As long as he stayed here and did what I said, he was safe and kept a good image for the company.

\- You did what?! I can’t… He’s your son, not one of your employees! I can’t even fathom what he would have become if he didn’t go to school and made new friends… If he didn’t have his kwami to keep him company…You really broke when I somehow fell in a coma. You’re not the man I married, not anymore, you’re a monster."

He runs and tries to hit her with his cane but she blocks it with her fan. With each blow, he grows even more desperate, like a cornered animal. He accidentally hits her miraculous. It cracks without completely breaking. The impact is strong enough to throw her to the ground. The two sentimonsters disappear in blue bubbles.

Mom tries to stand up, but she starts coughing and spitting blood. Hawkmoth crouches next to her and goes to place his hand on her shoulder, but she punches him on the nose, probably breaking it. He stumbles back while trying to stop the bleeding from his nose with his hand. Ladybug helps her stand and I step in front of them with my baton ready to protect them. She starts coughing again and I turn to them without thinking.

Hawkmoth exploits my lack of attention to him and plunges towards me. I barely have time to step aside, but enough so he stabs me in my thigh instead of my chest or stomach. Mom and Ladybug scream and my partner rushes to my side. It hurts a lot. I don’t feel the blood, but I feel its warmth through the leather of my suit. I see Mom’s eyes widen when she sees the ring on my partner’s gloved finger. She takes one from her pocket. Her wedding ring. I don’t know why she wasn’t wearing it, but I have other problems right now, notably my bleeding leg. Nathalie, who I completely forgot was here, hands Ladybug her jacket adding:

"Tie it on the wound, it will slow the bleeding. I may not like you, but I don’t want Adrien to die."

She answers simply with a glare and my father’s assistant steps back. I barely hear the second warning, or is it the third?

Mom picks another feather from her fan and lets it lands on the ring in her hand. Another heap of blue bubbles appears, slowly morphing into a large bipedal. It looks scarily similar to Gorilla, my bodyguard, but younger. She slides the ring on her finger.

"You’ve done enough Gabriel. You could have killed your own son… Just give us your Miraculous already…

\- No! I would have saved him with my wish!

\- I see… The man I fell in love with is really gone then… My sentimonster is probably more human than you, she replies."

The Gorilla look-alike advances towards him, so does Mom and Ladybug once she’s sure that she can’t do anything else to help me. I keep throwing glances to Nathalie to make sure she’s not doing anything, but she’s sitting on the ground with her head in her hands.

They quickly immobilize my father with Ladybug’s yoyo and the monster’s strong arms. I guess that he was a little distraught from nearly killing me, or that he was just overwhelmed by the number of opponents. I know that’s an answer I’d rather not have.

My mother takes his miraculous while he’s screaming. His purple costume disappears, leaving him in his usual white attire. I can’t help but feel more scared now that he’s… just my father. The reality of the situation starts to fill my head. I feel hurt, betrayed and used. I know I should be mad at him, but there’s a part of me that can’t bring myself to hate him. Chat Noir does, Adrien doesn’t. Ladybug returns to my side and sits next to me. She stores the butterfly miraculous in her yoyo, before throwing her lucky charm to fix everything with her magic ladybugs. They fly around my leg healing it instantly. Once they disappear, we exhale at the same time. It’s finally over. After three years, the fighting his over.

Well almost. Gabriel is still screaming in the sentimonster’s arms. Bunnyx is not yet back with her portal to bring Mom back to the past. I make sure to not look to the glass chamber containing her "future self". She gets back to us and starts coughing even harder, which drops her transformation. Her kwami flies out of the brooch and starts floating near her.

"I’m so sorry Miss Émilie, my miraculous broke and you created three sentimonsters in such a small amount of time, it drained too much of your energy!"

The kwami is very different from Plagg, and Tikki from what I’ve seen the few times we met. I don’t waste too much time wondering about that before hugging my mom. I can finally smell her perfume again, feel her warm embrace and hear her soft voice in my ear. I can’t help a few tears. I barely hear Ladybug calling the police with her yoyo nor feel my transformation drop. I know it’s selfish, that I should let her go, but I want to keep her close, for a little longer. Plagg lands on my head and I feebly hear a purr.

"It’s going to be alright Adrien. You’re safe now… You won.

\- But… He’s…

\- You have your lady, you have friends who will want to take care of you, let them. I’m sure they love you as I love you… You’ve grown into such an amazing young man. I’m so proud of you…

\- You… You’re…

\- I’ll always be with you, there."

She puts her hand on my chest, near my heart. I’m full-on crying now and holding her as tightly as I can. I want to be selfish for once, I want to stay with her longer.

"I’m really sorry Chat, but you should retransform now, the police are coming…."

Ladybug is standing beside me with the grimoire and Fu’s tablet under her arm. Bunnyx is with her. My lady’s expression is so soft and I know it must hurt her to break us apart. She has always been so caring for others, I know that, but a part of me was scared that she would leave me when she’ll learn that I’m Hawkmoth’s son. I know it’s stupid, but I can’t stop those fears. I’ve been alone for so long; I don’t want everyone to leave me once they’ll learn the truth. What about Nino, Alya, Marinette, our classmates, will they treat me like a monster? She strokes my back in a calming and reassuring way. I know she won’t give up on me. I call for my transformation after giving Plagg his piece of camembert and we help mom stand. The Gorilla look-alike knocks out Gabriel and carries him under his arm. Bunnyx has that Alix smirk on her face, but her eyes show that she feels sorry for me. She must have known for a while.

"I’m all for family reunions mini-cat, but I need to bring back your mother to her own time. We’ll bring the sentimonster with us. I already played with time enough for now.

\- Wait… The peacock miraculous wasn’t fixed when I cast the cure? Asks Ladybug when she notices the still broken brooch.

\- It has to remain broken for you two to meet, mini-bug and mini-cat. I used one of your future enemies’ trick so it remains unaffected by your power, and besides, time is a tricky thing.

\- … But why did you bring my mother here if it puts her in a coma?

\- Well, that piece of garbage of a man wanted to heal his wife from that coma caused by the miraculous, but he never knew why she used it to the point of sickness…

\- Gorilla is a sentimonster?

\- Bingo, mini-cat! Then Hawkmoth’s rise was met by the birth of two superheroes.

\- So, in a way, I’ve always been watching you and keeping you safe, adds Mom.

\- Oh, by the way, mini-bug, the Chat Blanc incident was caused because of the butterfly man here. He learned kitty’s identity and manipulated both of you to get him akumatized, which backfired.

-So… Our love didn’t destroy the world?

-No, you are stronger together. Besides, I don’t want to lose my bet, the whole class bet for when Ladynoir and Adrienette will get together.

-Aren’t you cheating by time-traveling? I ask, realizing only a few seconds later the meaning of Adrienette. Me and Marinette? She’s awesome, maybe if M’lady wasn’t in the picture…

-The whole class bet on that!? screams my partner. "

Bunnyx turns away from us without answering and Nathalie guides us to an elevator which brings us back to fath… Gabriel’s office. The sentimonster lays Hawkmoth against a wall and Nathalie goes to sit next to him. Bunnyx activates her Burrow and waits next to it with "Gorilla". Mom hugs me again before rejoining them.

"Goodbye Adrien, I’ll always be with you. I love you so much, never forget how proud I am of you."

She waves goodbye and follows Bunnyx and the monster in the portal before it closes, leaving us with an unconscious Hawkmoth, a broken Nathalie.

Ladybug asks me to use my cataclysm on the computer so no one gets copies of the grimoire of the Miraculous since he probably copied it for safety. I have to admit that feeling that destructive power in my veins, flowing to my hand, before unleashing it on Gabriel’s property feels nice. It turns pitch black before crumbling to dust. The little Plagg in my head wants to do the same to the man, but I can’t. I’m not a murderer, and even after all this, can I really say that I hate him with my whole being? He tried to kill us so many times, threatened us, probably asked Lila to help create akumas. He manipulated so many people, he endangered Parisians nearly everyday, they deserve justice.

The police officers lead by Officer Raincomprix arrive with the special forces to take Hawkmoth and Mayura away for good. They close the doors of the truck, and I’m pretty sure it’s not the last I’ll see of them because of trials and stuff, but the slam of the doors accompanied by the click of their locks is reassuring.

It’s over.

It’s finally over.

"Where is his son, Adrien Agreste?"

Sabrina’s father looks at us, he wants an answer. He probably thinks that I helped them and that I’m a terrorist too. I expected people to not trust me, but it still hurts.

"I took him to a friend’s house, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He alerted us when he suspected Hawkmoth was Gabriel and I took him to safety before engaging the fight. I trusted Adrien with a Miraculous and my life, I know he’s innocent. If anything, he’s a hero, so if you or anyone in Paris try to attack him because of his father, they’ll have to go through me first." answered harshly yet politely Ladybug.

If I wasn’t in love, I definitely am now.

But… Why Marinette’s house? I know they know each other since Mari was Multimouse, but still.

"Let’s go kitty."

I look up and see her eyes filled with warmth. She takes my hand and we head outside to leave this damned mansion. I want to say forever, but I’ll probably have to come back later to take some of my stuff. With both the tablet and the book under her arm, she zips away and I follow her.

Jumping roof to roof following her feels normal, as if nothing changed, as if my life hadn’t just exploded in front of me. I need that normalcy. Some part of me wish I could just go back and wake up from this nightmare. Though, if it truly were a nightmare, my lady wouldn’t still be with me.

We stop on a roof near the bakery. The lights are turned off in Marinette’s bedroom and I wonder where she could be. Her parents seem to be downstairs cleaning the shop.

She turns again to face me, though her confidence disappeared. She remembers me of the day we first met, facing Stoneheart. Clumsy, unsure of herself, she’s grown quite a lot since, I guess we both have. Though, not much in height for her part.

She opens her mouth to speak but I hear nothing, even my enhanced hearing. It’s too easy, I can’t stop myself.

"Cat got your tongue?

-… No, silly kitty."

I manage to get a small smile.

"It’s just that… Well, since I know who you are… and I’m not disappointed that it’s you and I’m really sorry for your father… I thought that maybe you… you know… know my identity? But if it’s too much for today, we can wait!

\- I um… I would like to know… I don’t have that many people left and I’d like to spend more time with you, even outside the suit, if you don’t mind.

\- Oh, um… Okay… But you may be disappointed, I’m not as amazing without Tikki’s powers…

\- You couldn’t disappoint me, milady. Well, except if you’re Lila or Chloe, you’re _purr_ -fectly fine. I’m sure you’re as amazing without your costume.

-Okay… Thank you, Adrien… Tikki, Spots off!"

Her transformation fades in a flash of pink light, blinding me for a second. When I reopen my eyes, Marinette is standing in front of me. I’m surprised, but at the same time, not that much. Ladybug is our everyday Ladybug; it makes so much sense. Also, why she never really liked Chloe and hated Lila for her lies, she knew first hand that she willingly helped Oni-Chan try to defeat us, and they’re definitely not best friends. Her absence during akuma attacks, being late to class, asking to use the restroom, being tired after a long night of fighting. We’ve been so close of each other without ever realizing. Evilustrator, Gamer, Befana… Ladybug was late because Marinette was stuck in the fight. But… Kwamibuster? I’ll keep that for later.

I step forward and wrap my arms around her in a tight hug. She slowly wraps her arms around me and nuzzles her head on my chest. She’s shivering a bit since she’s only wearing her usual attire, which doesn’t really protect from the cold of the night. I start purring a little and I hear her chuckle.

"What? Purrs are supposed to make us feel better…

\- Thank you for being by my side all this time Chat. I know I didn’t say it often enough, but you’re amazing too… _Miraculous_ , even. I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you.

\- Thank you for still being with me considering Hawkmoth is m…

\- Shhh. Enough of that, it’s not your fault. I’ll stay with you and so will Nino and Alya. Let’s go home, I’m tired."

I hold her tightly while I jump off the small building. Once on the street, I let her go shortly to drop my transformation. Plagg phases into her purse to go with Tikki, but not before giving me a small hug on the nose and taking his piece of camembert. Once our kwamis are hidden, we enter the bakery.

Sabine and Tom’s faces switch from concerned to relieved when they see us enter. They rush to us and I’m crushed in a family hug, Tom’s arms surrounding us. Is it how it feels to have loving parents that care for you? I feel safe and loved and I’m on the verge of crying when Sabine tells me that I can stay as long as I want and that they don’t mind. The damn breaks again and I’m sobbing in their arms.

Marinette takes my hand and I follow her through the house to her bedroom. Once the trap door closes behind us and it’s click resonates in the pink bedroom, both our kwamis fly out of their hiding spots.

"Thank cheese it’s finally over! I couldn’t bear him talking about Ladybug this, Ladybug that, Marinette this, Marinette that, I was becoming crazy! Do you have any camembert on you, I’m starving!

-Plagg! Let them have their moment! You already ate half of my cookie! Hello again, Adrien, it’s nice to see you outside of an akuma attack.

\- Hello, Tikki! It’s nice seeing you too again.

\- Alright, Can I have my cheese now?

\- Plagg, there is some cheese croissants downstairs, I’ll go get them in a minute, okay? I just want to sit for a minute, it’s been a long evening for the both of us…. Oh, I almost forgot!"

She opens her purse and takes out both brooches. She stretches to reach a cardboard box under her desk and pulls it toward us. She opens the lid and takes off some fabric before depositing her miracle box between us.

"I thought that Duusu and Nooro would like to see their friends after such a long time, and their miraculouses are probably safer there with the others…

\- Luka is lucky to have you. You’re so amazing, smart, caring, it’s no wonder why he loves you.

\- Why Luka, she asks with an uncertain look on her face.

\- He’s the boy you love, isn’t he? The one you told me about, I sighed"

Plagg bursts out cackling while Tikki giggles and Marinette looks embarrassed. The red kwami pull Plagg by the tail and they phase through the floor. She looks down and I can barely see that she’s blushing.

"What made them laugh so much?

\- Well, um… I guess that looking back, it can be funny, even though I’d rather say it’s embarrassing… It’s you, she mumbles, her stuttering back after nearly a year.

-Me, I ask, not really understanding.

\- The boy I’m… in love with… it’s you… That day, at school, when you gave me your umbrella, you showed me your honesty, your kindness. Even though I was rude to you, you apologized and explained to me what happened. I fell in love with you… I made you gifts, wrote you a poem…

\- Oh… Nino’s right, I really am oblivious then… Wait, you wrote the poem that answered mine?

-Yeah… Sorry…"

I move next to her and hug her tightly. All this time, we loved each other. That clawsome, wonderful girl loves me, the real me? It feels unreal as if I’m dreaming. I nuzzle my face into her hair, her smell of sweets and pastries filling my nose.

"Don’t be, it’s probably the nicest thing someone ever wrote me that was really genuine… But I never got any gifts from you other than your lucky charm?

-The blue scarf that you thought your father gave you… I made it. I forgot to sign the package and I guess that they gave it to you as theirs instead…

\- Why didn’t you tell me?

-I um… You were so happy thinking it came from your father; I didn’t want to make you sad… I also made you the beret that Ladybug 'delivered' from fans from Brazil…

\- I love you, I blurt out without realizing.

\- I… I love you… too."

Our faces are really close now and the only thing I can think of is to kiss her, to show her how much I love her and care for her. I feel her breath softly on my skin. We lean a little closer before I close the gap to her lips. I close my eyes, concentrating on our first real kiss that we’ll both remember. She lays her hand on my cheek while my right hand caresses her hair and undoes her hair ties, letting it fall loosely on her shoulder. I’m where I’m meant to be. I’m loved, I’m happy. I’m finally home.

____________________________________________

A few weeks later

____________________________________________

_Adrien,_

_My kitty, I do not know of everything you must have been through during all these years while I was gone, but I know that you still are that nice, funny, charming boy I knew and loved. I know it may be hard to hear, but, please, let me go. Let me rest. Everyone has his own destiny, mine was to save you, and Paris. I love you, Adrien, with my whole heart and I will always be with you. I don’t regret my choice, and I hope you’ll understand. Let your friends love you and help you. You are not Gabriel, and you won’t become like him, I know it and your friends won’t let you._

_Go, be happy, you deserve the world_

_Love you so much,_

_Maman_

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it's unlikely and that Emilie probably isn't as nice as Adrien remembers and that she probably helped Gabriel doing shady stuff with the miraculous before getting ill. it actually started with an idea I got and that I posted on my miraculous Tumblr @zeknoir. Thank you for reading!


End file.
